


The Test

by Smartgirl1209



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animal Transformation, Ass-Kicking, Awesome, Cliffhangers, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Flying, Good and Evil, Greek - Freeform, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Killing, Mad Science, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Teamwork, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartgirl1209/pseuds/Smartgirl1209
Summary: Stray Kids Super Power AUWhat happens if scientist, if you could even call them that, do some tests on stray kids to give them powers?How will they react?





	1. Chapter 1

Bang Chan woke to the breakfast bell ringing. He isn't allowed out until they come and get him.

You see, Bang Chan is apart of this lab test. They give him shots, medicine, and a lot more other gruesome stuff.

He isn't the only one. There 8 more, the youngest, he couldn't be more that 18. Bang Chan is worried for the others. He thinks that one person is older than him, based on maturity levels.

"Get, up. We need to feed you rats." Yeah, they call them rats. Fun.

"Yessir, I'm getting up." Bang Chan got up and put his hands out, so they could handcuff him. They always handcuff them. Why? They think that somehow, they would get powers. How? Honestly, he doesn't know. The gard yanked him out of the cell, and dragged him to the mess hall. This is the only time they get to see each other. No more than 10 minutes to eat. At first, when Chan was 13, it was hard. Slowly, he was able to eat faster and faster.

"You rats are lucky we have to feed you." A cook whispered under their breath.

He sat behind who he believed to be Kim Woojin. He thinks Woojin is the oldest. Also he has been here the longest.

"You have 10 minutes, start eating." The loud speaker boomed into their ears.

Today, was mystery meat (yay! Note the sarcasm), what he thought to be green beans, a water, and salt and pepper.

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they get actual food. Not whatever this rubbish is. 

Chan started eating, ignoring the horrid taste in his mouth.

 

***

"Okay, today I'm going to give you a shot. But not just any shot." The scientist, if you could even call him that said.

"Okay..."

"You will feel pain, and then it almost feels electrifying. It worked on Test Subject 01, so it should work on you, Test Subject 02." The scientist wickedly smiled. "Get ready for some real pain."

At first, Chan felt nothing. But then it felt as if an electrical current went threw his body. He tried to scream, but no sound came out.

Slowly, the ground started to rumble. Rocks came flying up, bones that have been buried came up. Dirt, sand, even ground water came up in geysers but rained back down. When he raised his arm, rocks came up, when he thought ‘let go’ they fell to the ground.

Chan looked at the scientist, and shook in anger. They made another person go through this pain! Oh he was gonna make them pay.  
‘wait, plan then attack’. He told himself.

“Good, good! Very good!” The scientist said. “Test Subject 02, you passed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they did a group testing? But it didn't go according to plan?

Kim Woojin was not having fun with all the tests. His right arm hurts from having so many shots.  
"Alright, whimp." One of the 'bodyguards' said. "Get up. We're going to a bigger lab."  
The bodyguard picked Woojin up by the collar of his white shirt, and pretty much dragged him down the all white hallways.  
It was hard for him to breath with the fabric tugging at his windpipe.  
The gard threw him into a really big lab. He looked around to see 8 others, all in blinding white clothes.  
The gard pushed him towards the others. He was the first one in line, followed by a very buff man. He had large shoulders, and his hair was black, which natural curls.

"Alright!" The sickening voice of the scientist said. "You may be wondering why all of you guys are here."  
The scientist pulled out a strange looking device. It was a very dark medal, with many colorful buttons.  
"What is that?" The man next to Woojin asked.  
"If I told you, you would be very scared... but that's what I want... you to be scared." The scientist laughed. "We will see if it can control any of your powers."  
The scientist slowly backed away, into a small two way mirror room.  
"Now, you can hear me. We are going to make you guys fight!"  
Just then a medal cage like thing was put around them.  
A short man, with jet black hair walked over to it, and punched through it.  
"Give it up, Crazy dude. You're no match for us." He growled.  
Another person, with orange hair started to float up. He lifted up his hands and the cage went flying up.  
"Woah! Do you have telekinesis too?" A Blondie asked.<  
"No," Woojin was stunned, his voice did not match his face. "I control the winds."  
Suddenly, there was a huge blast of lightning. The boys went flying back.  
Woojin looked over, and saw a very handsome young man, look like he had Lichtenberg figures, or lighting marks on him, stepped towards the two way mirror room.  
"Come out, cowered." He growled. His hands looked like webbing of lightning. "If you don't, I'll kill you out my self."  
Woojin walked next to him. He took a deep breath, and had his power come to life. He turned into a grizzly bear.  
The one who was next to Woojin, started to walk over. The ground was shaking, and chunks of dirt was coming up. White things were coming up, woojin realised it was bones. He was making an army out of dead people.  
The Blondie, walked over, and lifted up his hand. Dirt came flying up. He molded it into a human type shape, and it started walking.  
What happened next, no one was expecting.  
There was a bright, like if you looked at it, it would fry your eyes off.  
There was a grumble, and when they looked, a very handsome God looking thing was there.  
"Hello, my children." He said in a booming voice. "Well, you're not actually my children. But I see you have almost mastered your powers."  
Woojin transferred back into human. "Who are you?"  
"Who am I? I'm Zeus, king if the gods. Or if you prefer, Jupiter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I did that.  
> So I came up with this after reading Michael Vey and Percy Jackson. I didn't steal the idea, I'm changing it a little.  
> So yeah... there is gonna be some Greek mythology shit in here now!


End file.
